1. Field of the Invention
There is disclosed herein a method and system for pseudo-random testing a fault tolerant network to determine the network's response to a failure. More specifically, the method and system discussed herein includes the ability for restarting a pseudo-random sequence in the middle of a sequence.
2. Description of the Background
Pseudo-random testing sequences are used extensively in testing computer software and hardware. More specifically, such testing is done, for example, in a basic fibre channel fabric configuration including at least one host, a fibre channel or multiple fibre channel switches and a plurality of storage arrays connected through the switches to at least one host.
In previous pseudo-random testing sequences it has been necessary to start a test over at the beginning of the test in order to reproduce a given sequence for debugging purposes. It has also been necessary to cause the sequence to be exactly repeated through the use of a random seed generated during the original test. As may be appreciated, this results in excessive duplication of activity and is not efficient from a time use perspective since it can take a long time to return to the portion of the sequence that a developer is interested in.
In accordance with the system and method described herein, the problem resulting from conducting testing sequences which require that the sequence be started over from the beginning every time a test fails are avoided.